I Haven't Met You Yet
by GlassStained111
Summary: It starts with friendship and ends with love. A series of one-shots based on Riley and Abigail's relationship. Abigail/Riley
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There's not nearly enough Riley/Abigail stories out there. And since I absolutely love National Treasure and the couple, I've decided to write numerous one-shots based on Riley and Abigail. Their relationship will eventually develop, but for the most part, it'll consist of friendship fluff. **

**I have decided to take up the 'Couples Challenge,' which, for the most part, consists of writing love stories. Of course, I chose Ri and Abi. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure or its characters. If I did, Abigail and Riley would've long since been a couple.**

**Hugs**

Sometimes she wondered whether she had made the correct decision. Other times, she wondered what would've happened if she had never met _him_. Benjamin Franklin Gates. He was always on Abigail's mind, but for the wrong reasons. He didn't pay attention to her as much as he used to; he was too engrossed in new world discoveries to show any affection anymore. He would always reside in his study, barely mentioning a word to her when she entered the cramped room with hopeful eyes, wondering if she could build up the courage to ask the man if they were doing anything special tonight. But of course, she was only living on false hope. Sometimes she would wistfully watch the sky from the window, like she was today, thinking over the time she and Ben spent together after their adventures. She always came to the same conclusion: he didn't. Sure, they had found the Templar's treasure together and they had both helped in clearing up the Gates' family name. But that had been it. Abigail knew that had been something different. _You were in the moment_, she told herself, not wanting to believe it. Maybe she _had_ been in the moment. After all, it wasn't everyday you met a person who is trying steal the Declaration of Independence right before your very eyes.

"You're gonna murder your eyes if you sit there all day," a voice said, causing Abigail to jump in alarm from the white couch she sat on. She turned her head, searching for the person who she knew was the speaker. Riley.

"Oh," Abigail breathed, looking at the man with relief as her shoulders sagged, slightly. He was wearing those geeky glasses of his and his hair was untouched. "You scared me. What're you doing here?" She asked, the thoughts about Ben momentarily forgotten. "Shouldn't you be with Ben? He wanted your help with something, right?" Riley stared at her inquisitively, watching as the blonde stared blankly at him. She seemed uneasy, as she waited for his response. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun and her simple white dress seemed a little creased here and there, as if she didn't have a care in the world. But this was Abigail. She always cared.

"Well," Riley said, crossing his arms against his chest and leaning on the doorframe. "I just finished deciphering the code he wanted, but he wanted more insight on it from a..._professional_." He spoke the last word with a hint of disgust, as his face scrunched up with annoyance; he never did like being underestimated. Abigail stifled a laugh, as she modestly covered her mouth with a hand. She gave him a forced smile, before turning back toward the window, a somber expression returning to her features.

"What's troubling you?" Riley suddenly asked, concern evident in his tone. Abigail, surprised at this statement, turned back toward him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Come on, Abs, you haven't been yourself lately." Riley said, with a small frown. "So, what's wrong? Did something happen between you and Ben-"

"No." Abigail said, almost immediately, sternly shaking her head. She stared at the ground for a few seconds, contemplating on whether or not to tell Riley. He, like any best friend, actually paid attention to her. Heck, the guy went to buy groceries for her on some occasions. Riley had even tagged along on the Templar mission way before she had. If anything, the guy deserved a bit of recognition. "I..." The blonde stammered, biting her lip while searching for the right words. "It's just that Ben...hasn't really been..."

"The best boyfriend?" Riley softly offered, shifting positions from where he stood.

"Yeah." Abigail sighed, letting her hands fall to her knees. "I just want...I just want him to listen to me. For once, could he just pay attention to me and ask me, 'Hey, Abi, how have you been?'" She said in a mock tone, frustration dripping from her speech. She gazed absentmindedly at the floor, her lips sewn into a tight frown as she restrained herself from saying too much. She felt slightly guilty for not telling Riley the whole story, but what would he say? He wasn't exactly the best advice giver.

"I think you should wait." Came Riley's timid reply across from Abi, who raised her brows in turn. "I know he's been really focused on his treasure hunting thing, but I'm sure it'll wear off. He wouldn't let a pretty woman hangin'." Riley shrugged, hoping Abigail would quit sulking in that lonely corner of the mansion. Thankfully, the blonde began to slowly inch off of the couch.

"Wow," she said, her voice returning back to its normal tone, as she stood up. "I never realized you were a _decent_ advice giver." She teased, her dress undulating as she strode toward Riley. "Thank you." She said with a sincere smile. Once she had halted in front of him, she opened her arms and gave the man a swift hug of gratitude. But when Riley's arms never wrapped around her, she wondered if she had done something wrong. "No hug back?" Abigail asked, stepping back and breaking the half embrace.

"Actually," Riley said, taken aback. "I'm just surprised you're being _nice_ to me." He grinned. Abigail couldn't help but smile as she punched Riley's shoulder lightly.

"Very funny, Mr. Poole."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Projects and classes are inundating me with fatigue that sometimes it's hard to concentrate on one specific thing.**

**Huge thanks to **_riley-poole57_**and **_rottieluv77_**! You guys are amazing for simply reading my writing! I deeply appreciate it!**

**Continuing on the subject of the story, this particular chapter was inspired by the cloudy skies, rain, and the hot chocolate I oh so adore. (Pretty inspiring, actually.) It has a bittersweet ending, but don't panic. This is just to warm up the characters. Next one will definitely have a happier ending.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing this fanfiction…I think.**

**Warmth**

It was a rainy day in November, the gloomy clouds above being held up with heavy rainfall. The droplets of water pit-patted atop the Gates Mansion, dripping from the top of the windows and sliding down across the glass like tiny worms. It was exceptionally cold that day, and Abigail had insisted on turning on the fireplace and letting it warm up the spacious building. She mentally punished herself for not getting a cozier home.

"It's so cold, that my butt is literally frozen solid to this couch." Riley commented, taking a sip of his hot chocolate with trembling hands. His navy blue hoodie was apparently not enough to soothe the goosebumps that formed on his bare skin. Abigail grinned, eyeing her friend from across the opposite couch while reading a book. Ben had gone out to buy the groceries that night, and had taken a detour to meet Sawdusky, who had mentioned that he was in dire need of the treasure hunter's assistance. But that wasn't the good news; It was that Ben had steered away from his documents and treasure hunts, that both he and Abi could spend more time together. And now, the blonde woman was finally happy. Just like Riley had expected.

"You could get a blanket," Abigail said with a sigh. "No one's stopping you."

"Yeah, but the blankets are upstairs..." Riley whined, snuggling deeper into the sofa's white pillows. "And quite frankly, your house is a maze...one that I often get lost in." Abigail scoffed, somehow unable to contain her smile. Her gaze returned to the book in front of her, as her eyes slowly retraced the printed words on the yellow page.

Riley never understood why she read those books. What was it, Secrets of the Constitution? Conspiracy Theories of Hatsheptsu? Both sounded boring in his mind...not that he'd tell Abigail anytime soon.

"You know what," Riley said, uncurling himself from the couch and standing up. "I'm going to sit down right in front of the fireplace. It'll be way better than sitting alone…on that couch." He mumbled the last part. Abigail simply muttered an audible "mhm" as she heard Riley pace toward the fireplace and sit down a few feet away. He set his hot chocolate beside him and pulled his knees up to his chest, still chilled to the bone. _Great_, he mused to himself. _I'm hungry…and marshmallows sound really good right now._ _But..._ His eyes discreetly peeked at Abi, watching as she flipped to the next page with such concentration that he thought her eyes would burn the paper to a crisp. _She's gonna be so mad._ Clearing his throat, the brunette stared inconspicuously at the flames that threatened to lick the sides of the rug.

"Abs," Riley said, still watching the fire. "Hey, Abi. Abi-Abigail." She didn't even move. "Abigail Chase!"

"Huh? What, _what?_" She asked indignantly. She had clearly been ignoring him.

"Do you, uh, have a bag of marshmallows?" A pause.

"_That_ is why you were calling me?" Abigail asked, in an irksome tone. "For pastries?" Riley nodded his head. The woman gawked at him, wondering if he was being serious or not. He most definitely was. Riley, upon noticing her doubtful expression, clasped his hands together and gave her the most pitiful puppy dog stare ever.

"Pleassssee?"

"...fine." Abigail sighed after a moment, closing her book and setting it down next to her, begrudgingly. She hopped off of the couch, the white sweater she wore was long, easily reaching past her thighs as she stalked off inside the kitchen. She heard Riley mutter a tiny, "Yes!" before turning to take a sip of his hot chocolate with content. Abigail shook her head, as she crouched down to open the small cabinet beneath her. Her hands gingerly plucked the small bag of white and pink marshmallows, before standing straight once more. They did look tempting, though. She _could _eat one right now… Shaking off her small craving, the blonde returned to the living room, tossing the bag toward Riley, who clumsily caught it in his hands.

"Thanks, Abs," he said, once regaining his composure. He watched as Abi went to take her position back on the couch, wanting to continue her reading. "Wait, you don't want some?" Riley asked with surprise. One did not simply _ditch _marshmallows. It was a very dumb thing to do...well, in Riley's mind.

"I'm not eating any," Abi stated, pausing next to the couch. "It's...unhealthy." Riley snorted in response, displeased with her simple answer.

"Whatever you say, Abs. But you're missing out on life." He said, purposely opening the bag as Abigail eyed it with longing. _Dang_ _it, Ri._ The brunette reached inside, taking out a plump white pastry, and biting it with exaggerated happiness. "Mmm, yum." Riley mumbled, as he chewed with closed eyes. Abigail was so going to regret not having any.

"Okay, but only a couple." Abigail said, heading toward Riley and sitting a few feet apart from him, cross-legged. She reached over, going to grab the bag of delicious pastries, before Riley snatched it out of her grasp. "Hey!"

"Say the magic words." Riley grinned in a cheeky fashion.

"Give me the bag," Abigail said, ignoring the brunette's request.

"The words, Abigail. They are sacred." He said seriously.

"Give me the bag, _please._"

"Actually, it was 'Riley is the most handsome man' but, that works too." Abigail shook her head, her lips curving into an entertained smile as her friend handed her the bag. She reached inside and took out one of the white pastries, taking a nibble out of it.

The silence loomed inside the living room, the fire crackling in front of the two adults softly. With the rain patting down outside, it was a perfect way to spend the time indoors. Riley took another sip of his chocolate, the taste warm and delicious on his tongue. He watched as Abi took another two marshmallows from the bag and stow the bag away beside her.

"So how are you and Ben?" Riley asked, the question slipping from his lips unintentionally. _Great, you screwed that one up, Poole_, he scolded himself, shifting uncomfortably where he sat. Abigail blinked, swallowing the remains of the last pastry, as she shot Riley an inquisitive look. "Just curious," Riley responded monotonously, once he had read Abi's expression.

"It's been...better," the blonde responded, unsure of her answer. "We've talked more than other times and he's been trying to take me out on dates more often," she chuckled softly.

"Trying?" Riley asked with a quirked brow.

"Yes. In between his work." She said bluntly, but quickly smiling. "But it's progress." They both returned to sitting in silence, each consumed in their own thoughts of different things.

Abigail wanted to tell him about how her relationship was _really_ going with Ben, how hard it was to act like she was content with him. What the heck was stopping her? He was Ben's best friend, after all.

"Sometimes I wish..." She trailed off, closing her mouth, and shaking her head in dismay, her mind seemingly clouded in confusion. She wasn't going to tell him. "Never mind." She stated. Riley chose this moment to remain silent, his blue eyes eyeing the woman worriedly. Whatever was occurring in Abigail's head was to stay hidden; And he didn't know why. He sighed softly, turning back to the small flames that swayed softly to and fro, relaxing him. _Say something!_ His mind beckoned loudly. _Anything! C'mon, you wouldn't leave Abigail hanging!_

"Shut up." He hissed under his breath. _Oops. _Abigail's eyes widened in disbelief, immediately turning to face Riley with a flabbergasted expression.

"What?" She asked in a peeved tone.

"Wait, hold on!" Riley quickly said, realizing what he had uttered. "I, uh, see...I guess...I wanted to say that..." He took a deep breath. "If you need something...I'm here for you. So, if you ever need a good laugh, since, I'm the only one in this house that actually has humor, don't be afraid to ask." He ended his sentence with a nervous laugh, as he hung his head with embarrassment. _Way to go, kid,_ the voice mocked, and Riley had to restrain himself from shunning it. Abigail couldn't speak at the moment, though. She swore she wasn't going to tell Riley about her troubles. But now he was practically giving her an invitation to do so. All he wanted to do was help. That's it. And what was she doing? Pushing him away. Guilt began to overflow her thoughts, as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Riley," she said softly, staring at the crackling fire; too afraid to meet his gaze. "That's...very sweet of you." She finished, lamely. _Good job, Abigail._

Riley, slightly disappointed at her statement, gave her a small smile. Her comment would suffice. And he knew she was going to say no more.


End file.
